A waist belt of the type to which the invention refers is known from Applicant's Swedish Application No. 9301631-9. The waist belt described in this publication is relatively expensive to produce, because the loop-bearing material intended for coaction with the hook-bearing means extends over the full extent of the outer surface of the belt, therewith resulting in high material costs.
The main object of the present invention is to reduce the cost of manufacturing a waist belt of this kind, so that a well-functioning disposable waist belt can be produced at a reasonable price.
EP-A2-0,528,282 teaches a diaper in which one end of the outer casing sheets is extended laterally to form extended flaps which by forming a waist band enable the diaper to be placed on a baby with the baby in a standing position. The flaps include mechanical fastener elements which can be fastened to one another and to the side-portions of opposing ends of the diaper. The extended flaps, however, do not support the opposing end of the diaper, which is fastened instead to the side-portions of that diaper end which includes the extended flaps, in a manner which makes it difficult for the baby to reach the fastener points. The problem which the present invention intends to solve is neither mentioned nor indicated in this publication.